1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a dispensing device for a welding rod dryer, and more particularly, to a dispensing device for a welding rod dryer, in which the welding rod dryer can be maintained at a predetermined temperature in the state that the welding rod dryer receives a welding rod without being stored separately from the welding rod, and many welding operators can rapidly dispense welding rod dryers at a time without difficulty and inconveniences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shielded metal arc welding (SMAW) is a technology first developed among arc welding technologies, and one of the technologies that have been most extensively used until now.
According to the SMAW, an arc is generated between an electrode rod formed by coating a core with a cladding material and a base material for the welding work. The SMAW has been extensively used to mainly perform a welding work for mild steel, low alloy steel, stainless steel, or cast iron. In addition, since the SMAW has no special limitation in the thickness of a structure to be welded or a welding posture of a welding operator, the SMAW has been widely employed in shipbuilding, bridge, construction, and petroleum refining industries.
A welding rod used in the SMAW is formed by coating a cladding material on an outer circumference of a metallic rod for generating an arc. If the cladding material of the welding rod is stripped or the welding rod becomes wet with moisture, the welding rod may not be operational, or the arc cannot be smoothly generated, so that a difficult situation in the use of the welding rod may frequently occur.
Therefore, when the welding rod is stored, there is required a special caution of preventing the cladding material from being stripped or preventing the welding rod from becoming wet with moisture.
Meanwhile, when storing the portable welding rod dryer, a welding rod remaining after the use thereof is separated from the welding rod dryer and put into a drying oven for the storage thereof, and the portable welding rod dryer is stacked and stored in a typical shelf.
Accordingly, in the case of heavy industry fields, delay time is significantly taken until many welding operators select and receive their respective welding rod dryers at a time. In other words, predetermined time is required to preheat the portable welding rod dryer, and the welding operation must significantly and inconveniently be delayed for the welding rod dryer for time ranging from several tens of minutes to several hours.
Accordingly, not only is too much time wasted, but also manpower of many welding operators is remarkably wasted. Further, since the welding rod stored in the drying oven must be drawn from the drying oven and received in the portable welding rod dryer again even though the heating of the portable welding rod dryer has been finished, procedures are remarkably complex and inconvenient.